Tudo para poder te amar
by Rin-chan e K-chan
Summary: Em uma escola mágica, o amor também é, diferenças os unem e igualdades também, em uma escola onde tudo é capaz, eles podem mostrar que o amor é possível de qualquer maneira.
1. Chapter 1

**K-chan:** Oiii gente! Estamos com mais uma fic...! Uhuuuuuu...o/

**Rin-chan:** Ehhhh... e eu to animada com issu... só espero q a K-chan fique malvada de nv... eu fiko com medo...

**K-chan:** #sorrindo calma# Pode deixar Rin-chan...Mas eu tava pensando...Essa daqui é uma fic de Harry Potter, né! Então não podemos nos chamar pelos nomes de desenhos de anime..Temos que inventar um apelido para a gente que combine com Harry Potter!

**Rin-chan:** Mas eu gosto de ser a Rin-chan u.u #contrariada.# Mas vc tem razaum... #ainda contrariada#

**K-chan:** #sorrindo ainda calma, mas com um olhar assassino# Você quer mesmo continuar como Rin-chan?

**Rin-chan:** Na-naum... #medo estremo#

**K-chan:** Bom...Bem..Eu vou ser...Let Black... Eu sempre sou Let Potter aqui no agora vou mudar! Inovar! #pulando#

**Rin-chan:** E qm eu vou ser?

**K-chan:** Você escolhe...Ou a Ju Lupin...ou a Ju Potter...

**Rin-chan:** Uhm... eu qru ser Ju Lupin... pra naum ser igual seus outros nicks

**K-chan:** Ok...

**Rin-chan:** Er.. então... vamos começar a fic?

**Let Black** _(mudança de apelido)_: Simmmmm...Mas primeiro vamos as apresentações dos personagens que a gente criou!

**Ju Lupin** _(mudança de apelido)_: Vamos la!

**Let Black**: Só um pequeno aviso...

**Ju Lupin**: Qual?

**Let Black**: O nome entre parênteses significa qual das duas fez os personagens...

**Ju Lupin**: Ah ta... hehehe...

**Let Black**: Vamos as apresentações...

**Jennifer Muller (Let Black)** – uma garota de longos cabelos cacheados cor de ouro, olhos de uns cinza profundos e misteriosos, o corpo bem moldado de uma jovem de 17 anos, a pele morena constatando seus belos olhos, o sorriso meigo por muitas vezes misterioso e vago, demonstrando que não estava ali, por sempre estar no mundo da lua, muito alegre e divertida, de personalidade forte e determinada, por muitas vezes teimosa, quando colocava algo na cabeça não havia ninguém tirasse, mas infelizmente não era da Grifinória, era da Lufa-Lufa.

**Anne Rice (Ju Lupin)** – uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros que chegavam ate metade de suas costas, olhos de um verde claro sempre demonstrando alegria. Eram raras as vezes que a viam triste (se é que alguém já a viu triste). Não gostava de preocupar seus amigos e então acaba guardando todos os sentimentos tristes para si. Tem 17 anos, o corpo muito bem moldado...Uma pessoa muito otimista, da Corvinal.

**Karla Marple (Let Black)** – a mais diferente das amigas, completamente o oposto de Anne, Jennifer e Lílian...Possuía os cabelos acobreados, lisos que batiam um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, os olhos azuis-esverdeados que se destacavam na sua pele branca e de seu corpo bem moldado de uma garota de também seus 17 anos, o sorriso sarcástico e escárnio sempre se mostrava exposto em seus lábios, o jeito frio de falar e agir de uma típica Sonserina, mas só os que conheciam bem sabiam como era a verdadeira Karla, uma amiga muito verdadeira e sincera, que defendia suas amigas com tudo que lhe era capaz.

_-----xxxx-----_

**Let Black**: Acho que agora vocês podem ler o primeiro capitulo!

**Ju Lupin**: Concordo.

**Let Black**: Boa leitura pessoal! Esperamos que gostem da nossa fic! v

_-----xxxx-----_

****

_Titulo: Tudo para poder te amar_

**Cap 1:**

Era uma manhã fria de inverno. No dormitório, uma garota de cabelos ruivos berrantes e olhos verdes acordava preguiçosamente. Olhando o teto sem interesse, ela se levanta indo para o banheiro tomar um relaxante banho quente e depois ir tomar um delicioso café na companhia de suas amigas.

Lílian Evans, assim que desceu as escadas do dormitório do sétimo ano da Grifinória, deu de cara com Tiago Potter parado a olhando sorridente.

-Bom dia, meu lírio! – fala o jovem de cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos castanhos-esverdeados belíssimos.

Lílian bufou irritada e sem querer gastar suas tão preciosas palavras com Tiago, se dirigiu para a saída do salão comunal, acenando com a mão e dando um sorriso a Remo, que retribuiu da mesma forma. Assim que a ruiva saiu, Tiago sentou-se irritado com os amigos.

-O que eu fiz demais a ela, para ela me tratar assim? – pergunta ele indignado.

-Meu caro Pontas...Eu realmente não sei! – responde um garoto de cabelos negros que batiam nos ombros meio encaracolados e olhos azuis escuros.

-Ah, Almofadinhas...Você também não ajuda! – resmunga Tiago. Sirius deu uma gargalhada, que mais parecia um latido.

-Será que poderíamos descer? – pergunta Pedro Petegrew, um garoto gordinho e baixinho, de olhos negros.

-Já vamos Pedro...Remo me responda uma coisa... – diz Tiago se dirigindo ao amigo.

Remo suspirou cansado, todo dia era a mesma coisa.

-Fala Tiago... – fala Remo Lupin, com os cabelos castanhos claros caindo sobre seus olhos cor de mel.

-Por que a Lílian fala com você e não comigo?

-Eu é que vou saber? – retruca Remo.

-Deveria...Bem...Vamos, antes que o Pedrinho aqui morra de fome... – brinca Tiago, esquecendo-se completamente de Lílian.

Quando Lílian chegou no Salão Principal, foi logo falar com suas amigas, Anne Rice, Karla Marple e Jennifer Muller, que se encontravam sentadas a mesa da Corvinal, a casa de Anne.

-Bom dia meninas! – ela diz sorridente, sentando-se ao lado de Karla.

-Bom dia Lílian! – fala Anne sorrindo como o habitual. Jennifer que comia somente acenou para Lílian.

-Bom dia... – disse Karla, com sua voz fria de sempre.

Lílian que já estava acostumada com a frieza habitual da amiga deu de ombros e começou a tomar seu café com calma até a chegada dos Marotos, ela suspirou irritada.

-O Potter te irritou de novo hoje? – pergunta Jennifer curiosa com o suspiro da amiga.

-Ele sempre me irrita... – fala a garota com raiva.

-Parece que você gosta... – Anne diz com um sorriso.

Lílian olhou para a amiga com um olhar assassino, digno de matar qualquer um.

-Não ta mais aqui quem falou...E quais são a primeira aula de vocês?

-Bem...A minha é...Poções com a Sonserina... – responde Lílian, ainda irritada.

-Então alem de ter aula com o Potter, vai ter com o Snape também? – Jennifer pergunta antes de dar um gole em seu suco.

-Infelizmente...É muita coisa ruim junta pra mim... – suspira a ruiva cansada.

-Pelo menos você vai poder ficar perto da Karla... – Anne fala comendo um pão.

-E vocês não vão ter aula juntas, não? – pergunta Karla com a voz calma e como sempre...Fria.

-Vamos sim... – responde Anne.

-Aula de que? – pergunta Lílian.

-Nos teremos Adivinhação hoje... – Jennifer responde pra Lily com um pequeno sorriso.

-Não gosto! – diz Lily com uma careta.

-Eu gosto um pouco. – fala Karla sem emoção nenhuma.

-Ai Karla...Credo! Essa voz ta parecendo de intero... – diz Anne.

-Minha voz sempre foi assim Anne... – Karla diz friamente.

-Mas sempre é bom inovar, né! – brinca a amiga.

Karla apenas lança um olhar frio para ela e começa a comer um pão.

Anne balança a cabeça negativamente e volta a tomar seu café. Lílian lia o profeta do Diário enquanto comia uma torrada e Jennifer lia um livro, sem comer nada, por estar tão absorta na história.

Lílian termina de ler o Profeta Diário, dobra o jornal e fica olhando pro nada.

Anne apoiava o braço na mesa, apoiando sua cabeça nele, olhando entediada para a comida.

-Ai meninas...Parem de fazer essas caras! – Jennifer diz pausando a leitura. – Vocês tão muito pra baixo hoje!

Lílian olha para Jennifer com tédio também...Karla não tira os olhos da comida...Anne continuava entediada...

-Eu não agüento ver vocês assim! Vamos logo! – Jennifer levanta.

-Vamo aonde? – pergunta Karla.

-Lá fora lógico! Ficar aqui dentro não ta fazendo bem pra vocês! – Jennifer diz de pé.

-Mas a gente tem aula agora Jen! – diz Lílian, também se levantando.

-To pouco me lixando... Vamos logo... – Jennifer estava decidida a tirar elas de la.

-Mas eu não! Por mais que eu tenha que aturar o Potter e o Black eu tenho que dar exemplo e ir para a aula... – fala Lílian teimosa. – Vamos para a aula Karla? – ela se dirige a amiga.

-Vamos... – Karla diz impassível

Lílian sai do salão, acompanhada de Karla, deixando Jennifer e Anne para trás.

-Eu não acredito... – diz Jennifer sentando novamente.

-Em que? - pergunta Anne.

-Nessas meninas... Sempre tão certinhas... – Jennifer estava emburrada.

-Sempre tem que ter as certinhas Jen... – ri Anne. – Vem, vamos para a aula também!

-Ta... – Jennifer da um sorriso.

As duas se levantam e vão para a aula.

Os Marotos acompanhavam os passos das garotas que saiam do salão...

-A Lily é linda... – suspira Tiago.

-Pontas, para de viadagem! – Sirius dá um tapa na cabeça do maroto, para faze-lo acordar.

-Ei! Eu não sou viado não! – Tiago tenta se defender.

-A sua forma animaga já diz tudo! – ri Sirius.

Tiago lança um olhar maligno para Sirius.

-Er...Galera...Se acalmem! – Lupin tentava parar a briga.

-Seu cachorro sarnento! – diz Tiago.

-Cervo viado... – Sirius e Tiago já estavam a ponto de gritar.

-Os dois parem de palhaçada! – Remo fala, terminando a discussão ali mesmo.

-Hunf... – Tiago resmunga mais alguns xingamentos e começa a beber o suco.

-E vão rápido porque daqui a pouco a aula começa... – fala Remo.

-Falando nisso... Qual é a primeira aula de vocês? – pergunta Pedro.

-A de todos nós você quer dizer né Rabicho! – diz Sirius. – Poções com a Sonserina.

-Er...Droga...Eu queria falar alguma coisa pra amenizar esse clima ruim entre nós. – Pedro diz fazendo cara de inteligente.

Tiago revira os olhos balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Algo impossível para você Rabicho... – diz o moreno de óculos.

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

-Nada...Nada não!

Lupin levantou-se da mesa

-A aula já vai começar...Vamos logo... – ele falou esperando os amigos se levantarem.

Tiago se levantou cansado, Sirius começou a empurra-lo para fora do Salão Principal, Remo os seguia e Pedro antes de sair pegou mais alguns pãezinhos e seguiu os amigos que já estavam lá na frente.

Quando estavam chegando perto da porta, Tiago teve uma bela visão. Lílian estava encostada falando com Karla.

-O que foi, Lily? – pergunta Karla ao ver a cara de preocupação da amiga. Lilian murmura inquieta.

-O...O Amos...Ele pediu pra sair comigo...

-E você vai?- Karla perguntou um pouco curiosa, mas mantendo o seu habitual tom frio.

-Eu ainda não decidi...

-Decida-se logo então... - continuou Karla.

Lílian resmungou irritada e pôs-se a andar novamente com a amiga para a aula de poções.

-O que será que elas estavam falando, hein? – pergunta Tiago assim que viu as meninas voltarem a andar.

-Vai ver é sobre o Amos... – diz Sirius.

-Por que elas estariam falando sobre aquele idiota? – Tiago pergunta novamente irritado.

Remo olhou para Sirius, que olhou para Pedro, que olhou para Remo novamente.

-Tem alguma coisa que eu não to sabendo? – Tiago olha para os três.

-Er...Fala você Sirius! – diz Remo.

-Eu não...Fala você Remo! – diz Sirius.

Pedro sai andando assobiando para dentro da sala.

-Pode ir falando os dois. – fala Tiago para os dois que haviam sobrado.

-Promete não dar seus ataques? – pergunta Remo cautelosamente. Tiago o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Certo...Pontas...É que o Amos... – começou Sirius devagar.

-Pediu pra sair com a Lily... – terminou Remo.

-E vocês não me falaram nada? Belos amigos vocês são. – Tiago bufou de raiva e entrou na sala

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam, seguindo Tiago dentro da sala.

Pedro já havia pegado a mesa do fundo, na qual nos anos anteriores eles sempre se sentaram. Tiago ficou observando as costas de Lílian, estava com ciúmes dela e de Amos, mas não queria admitir.

Sirius e Remo sabiam que ele era louco por ela...Mas por que ele não admitia de uma vez, em vez de ficar se remoendo de ciúmes?

Tiago desviou o olhar.

-Você ta com tanto ciúmes assim? – perguntou Sirius.

-Cala a boca, porque eu teria ciúmes da Lílian com o Amos?

Remo soltou um risinho baixo.

-O que foi Remo? – Tiago se virou para o amigo.

-É que...Pontas...Você não consegue disfarçar que ta com ciúmes dos dois... – responde Remo divertido.

-Mas eu não to com ciúmes droga! – ele fala nervoso.

-Se você diz... – Sirius se mete no meio. – Eu acho que vou convidar a Lílian pra sair também...

Tiago olha para o amigo com o pior olhar do mundo. Remo sorri sarcástico e Sirius dá uma gargalhada.

-To só brincando Pontas...Relaxa...E também, a Lílian nunca ia aceitar, já que ela me odeia... – Sirius diz calmo.

-Não mais do que eu! – o moreno de óculos diz com certa tristeza.

-Ela só gosta do Remo...Por que isso? – pergunta Sirius curioso.

-Vai ver porque eu não sou dois galinhas que nem vocês... – respondeu Remo.

-Agora você ofendeu! Eu não sou galinha! – Sirius tentou imitar um tom de ofendido.

-Almofadinhas...Você é sim! – diz Pedro se metendo na conversa.

-Pelo menos eu pego alguém, né? – Sirius responde nervoso para Pedro.

Pedro olhou magoado para Sirius e calou-se, voltando a olhar para frente.

Ficou um silencio constrangedor na mesa deles.

-Por que você tem sempre que ser grosso Almofadinhas? – fala Remo irritado diante da tristeza de Pedro.

-Não foi por querer! Simplesmente saiu, ele me xingou também! – Sirius respondia nervosamente.

-Ele não te xingou cara...Ele só falou... – Tiago fala calmamente.

-Eu cansei de vocês só protegerem ele. – diz Sirius se encostando na carteira e fechando os olhos.

-Fala sério Sirius...Ninguém ta protegendo ninguém...Ele também me chamou de galinha...! – diz Tiago.

-Só que eu não aceito que falem isso de mim... – ele fala calmo.

Tiago suspira e Remo balança negativamente a cabeça.

Alguns minutos mais tarde a aula acabou.

-Que aula a gente vai ter agora? – pergunta Pedro.

-Sei lá... – respondeu Tiago.

Mais a frente, Lílian conversava com Amos. O rosto de Tiago ficou vermelho de raiva.

-Relaxa Pontas...Passa reto... – fala Sirius calmo.

-Aff...Estúpidos... – diz Tiago com desprezo ao passar por Lílian e Amos. Lílian que ouve o que ele diz, puxa ele pela camisa.

-O que disse Potter? – perguntou a ruiva com raiva.

Tiago sorriu sarcástico e arrogante como sempre.

-Eu disse...Lily...Es-tú-pi-dos... – fala Tiago cínico.

-O que esse idiota vai fazer agora? – Remo sussurra para Pedro.

-Calma Lily... Não liga pra esse idiota. – Amos fala tentando acalmar Lílian.

-Dor de cotovelo, Potter? – pergunta Lílian sorrindo maldosamente.

-Por causa desse daí e de você...Não Lily...Tem melhores que você nesse colégio... – fala Tiago, sentindo um aperto no peito de dizer isso a ruiva que ele amava. Lílian arregalou os olhos, mas não perdeu a sua pose.

Todos olharam Tiago assustados, de uma certa forma, até Lílian, mas sem deixarem que percebessem.

-Dessa vez ele fez burrada... – Sirius sussurra para Remo e Pedro.

-Admitiu finalmente que eu era só um troféu Potter? – pergunta Lílian impassível.

-Você nunca deixou de ser... – ri Tiago friamente, se aproximando mais de Lílian.

-O que pensa que vai fazer? – a ruiva percebe a aproximação dele.

-Ganhar de vez o meu troféu... – diz Tiago a imprensado na parede. Sirius vendo que Amos ia avançar em Tiago o segurou, apontando a varinha para ele.

-Quieto ai Amos... – Sirius falou com a sua pior voz. Amos olhou assustado para Sirius e ficou parado.

-Pare de ser idiota Potter. – diz Lílian tentando se afastar dele.

-A única idiota aqui...Sempre foi você...Evans... – ele assim que acabou de falar, roubou um beijo de Lílian. A ruiva tentou afasta-lo, mas não conseguiu por ele ser bem mais forte que ela.

Apos o beijo Lílian deu um tapa na cara de Tiago.

-Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso. – ela diz fria.

-Eu já ganhei o meu troféu...Não preciso mais de você... – Tiago disse na mesma frieza que ela, sem se abalar pelo tapa, ele a largou e saiu andando pelo corredor. Sirius soltou Amos e seguiu Tiago, Remo e Pedro fizeram a mesma coisa.

Tiago ficou em silencio, impressionado com as próprias palavras. Como ele poderia dizer aquilo a alguém que ele sabia que amava?

-Dessa vez você passou dos limites Pontas. – Fala Remo calmamente.

-Que se dane a Evans... – fala Sirius.

Remo lançou um olhar frio para Sirius. Acabou voltando aquele silencio incomodo.

-Er... a gente tem aula com quem? – Pedro quebrou o silencio.

-Eu não faço a mínima... – diz Tiago parando de andar.

-Corvinal... – responde Remo.

-Que foi Pontas? – pergunta Sirius, também parando de andar.

-Eu vou pro dormitório...Já volto! – diz Tiago, correndo de volta pelo corredor e entrando em qualquer passagem secreta para chegar mais rápido ao salão comunal da grifinória.

-Ele se arrependeu... – diz Remo voltando a andar.

-Obviamente... – concorda Sirius.

Sirius deu risada.

-Ele faz essas coisas mais sempre se arrepende e corre atrás dela... É engraçado ver isso. – ele diz rindo.

-Por que não é com você! – diz Remo, mas também dando uma risadinha.

Tiago assim que chegou no salão foi para o dormitório, lembrando-se de suas palavras.

Lílian subia abatida para o dormitório. Ela sabia que ele era um estúpido e arrogante, mesmo sabendo que era verdade que só era um troféu nas mãos de Tiago Potter, doeu no coração da ruiva ter ouvido aquelas palavras dele, ainda mais com a voz fria e sarcástica dele, coisa que ele nunca fizera para ela, nunca poderia imaginar que ele faria tal coisa.

Tiago se sentia mal, muito mal, tinha feito burrada, mas não agüentava mais levar patadas e foras de Lílian, quando ele daria o mundo para tê-la, hoje fora a gora d'água, ele não agüentou mais ser tratado como lixo pela ruiva, agora teria que seguir em frente e prometeu a si mesmo, naquele mesmo dormitório onde descobriu que a amava, ele prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais olharia para Lílian Evans novamente...

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Ju Lupin:** Hey girls and boys... que começo triste pra esses dois çç ... Mas calma! Ainda vai ter mais coisa... eu acho

**Let Black:** Claro que vai né, Ju! Não podemos deixar o casal mais fofo do mundo assim...

**Ju Lupin:** Eles são o casal mais fofo do mundo? #Fica com medo ao ver o olhar assasino de Let Black# er... mas é claro... o casal mais fofo do mundo não vão poder ficar assim, já que eles casam, tem um filho, morrem...

**Let Black:** #pior olhar assassino do mundo# Não precisava me lembrar que eles morrer...Ju...#voz maléfica#

**Ju Lupin:** Ahm... er... desculpa? #Tremendo de medo#

**Let Black:** ¬¬"" Só isso não adianta...Mas vou deixar passar...Da próxima vez que você lembrar...Bem...Melhor não falar...

**Ju Lupin:** #Aliviada# Mas o que sera que vai acontecer no proximo capitulo? #Tentando imaginar#

**Let Black: **Sabe que eu não sei...Só escrevendo pra ver mesmo...

**Ju Lupin:** É verdade... mas os garotos não podem ser tão lentos pra ficar com as meninas também... só o Tiago age nessa fic!

**Let Black:** É mesmo...Povinho lento...No próximo capítulo nós agilizamos então!

**Ju Lupin:** eeeee! #Super feliz# Então vamos encerrar esse falatorio pra mim saber o que vai acontecer... hehehe...

**Let Black:** gota Certo...Certo...Até a próxima pessoal! #dando tchau#

**Ju Lupin:** Tchauuuuu #acenando#

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titulo: Tudo para poder te amar**_

**Cap 2:**

Tiago jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, lembrando de tudo o que falara para Lilian. Estava arrependido sim, mas seu coração não suportava a dor de não conseguir conquista-la, então decidiu de vez esquece-la. Pareceu que horas se passaram ali divagando em seus pensamentos mais profundos, pois no momento que abria novamente os olhos, ainda era de manhã e aquela dor ainda consumia seu coração.

Lílian olhou da janela para o céu azul-celeste lá fora, com o sol brilhando vivamente e aquecendo o coração dos alunos que estudavam na tão magnífica escola. Ela não podia acreditar que ele tinha lhe dito aquilo, ela não podia acreditar que ele admitira que ela não passava de um mero troféu, que não tinha valor algum, a não ser ganha-lo e coloca-lo na prateleira como se fosse igual aos tantos outros que ele possuía. Sentia raiva dele, muita raiva, se ele não a queria mais, ótimo, melhor para ela que não teria que ser mais importunada por aquele estrupício de gente.

Lílian fecha as cortinas e se joga na cama, a fim de calar seus pensamentos em relação a Tiago Potter, não queria só calar seus pensamentos, queria calar o que ele falara mais cedo, mas aquilo não saia de sua mente. Ficou alguns segundos lutando contra seus pensamentos, mas acabou adormecendo.

Depois de pensar tanto, Tiago adormeceu, sonhando com sua tão amada Lílian, mas com ele a largando em um descampado terreno sombrio e frio, ouvindo-a chamar pelo seu nome, mas sem resposta, já que ele finalmente tinha a esquecido, pena que isso era somente um sonho.

Enquanto Tiago e Lílian dormiam tentando combater seus sentimentos, pouco abaixo deles ocorriam às aulas normalmente.

Anne conversava animada com Remo na aula de História de Magia, enquanto Sirius e Pedro quase dormiam de tanto tédio.

Apesar da conversa animada com Remo, Anne estava preocupada com o sumiço de Lílian, por todos aqueles anos Lílian nunca faltava as aulas sem antes avisar. Mas logo Anne percebe o motivo, Tiago também não se encontrava na aula e de certa forma pensar nos dois juntos era preocupante.

Remo apesar de demonstrar estar normal conversando com Anne, se sentia inquieto na presença da amiga por quem era tão afeiçoado. Sempre sentiu algo por Anne, mas nunca soubera muito o que, mas sabia que gostava bastante da menina.

Anne ainda não tinha muita certeza sobre seus sentimentos quanto ao amigo, se sentia melhor na presença dele e lamentava por Lílian brigar tanto com Tiago, a afastando de Remo. Mas estava alegre por poder estar ao lado dele, pelo menos naquela aula.

Sirius já estava praticamente dormindo, quando Pedro o cutuca. Ele olha irritado pro amigo e fala:

-O que foi, Rabicho?

O maroto cora um pouco antes de responder.

-Er...Eu to com...hum...fome... – a voz dele era um tanto envergonhada.

-O QUE! MAS VOCÊ ACABOU DE COMER! – Sirius deu um berro, que fez todos os alunos que provavelmente dormiam acordar num instante e olhar feio para ele.

-Algum problema, Sr. Black? – perguntou o professor em um tom meio severo e indignado, por ter parado a sua tão divertida explicação sobre os macacos gigantes da Islândia no século XII. -Er...Nada professor... – diz o maroto sem graça. O professor resmungou e voltou a sua aula, os alunos que ainda olhavam feio para Sirius resmungaram também e voltaram a dormir.

Anne ri baixinho de Sirius e Pedro, mas logo percebe o olhar reprovador de Remo em cima dos amigos, e isso só faz com que o sorriso de Anne cresça mais. Poucos minutos depois, a aula se encera e Remo acorda Sirius e Pedro.

-Bom meninos...Tenho aula com a sonserina agora...Até depois... – Anne sorri para eles e se afasta.

Remo acompanhou com o olhar Anne se afastar e subir a escada para a sala de Transfigurações. Sirius sorriu malicioso e começou a ri, Pedro ficou sem entender nada.

-Não é fofo! – diz ele cínico.

-O que? – pergunta Remo, despertando do transe que estava.

-Você...! – ele fala, rindo. Remo revira os olhos.

-Fala logo Almofadinhas... – diz Remo, pacientemente.

-Ta mais do que na cara que você gosta da Annizinha, Reminho...! – ele diz, rindo cada vez mais.

-Deixa de ser idiota...Nos somos só amigos...E nunca vai passar disso. – Remo apenas sussurra a ultima frase, sem nem ao menos entender o porque de ter dito aquilo.

-Para de mentir! Já deu pra perceber que você gosta dela...Hahahaha...Sempre que ela se aproxima se fica com cara de idiota e entra em alfa... – Sirius não podia perder a chance de brincar de Remo naquela situação.

-Almofadinhas...Cala a boca e bora logo pra aula..! Temos que depois ver como o Tiago está... – reclama Remo, lembrando do amigo que não tinha chegado até agora.

-Por que não fazemos isso agora! – sorri marotamente Sirius.

-Isso..! – concorda Rabicho feliz por não ter que ir a aula.

-Não...A gente tem aula...! – protesta Remo, colocando-se em pose de monitor.

-Ah! Cala a boca Monitor-chefe-apaixonado-pela-Anne-Aluado...! – diz Sirius, puxando o amigo para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

-Você nunca vai parar de falar essas besteiras Almofadinhas? E se eu gostar mesmo dela o problema é meu! – Remo fala irritado.

-Viu! Até admitiu! – Sirius continuava a puxar Remo.

-Será que no salão comunal tem alguma coisa pra comer? – pergunta Pedro ainda com fome.

-Rabicho, vai na cozinha então e traz um bando de comida pra gente... – diz Sirius para o garoto que ia protestar, mas ao ver o olhar do amigo, correu indo para a cozinha.

-Você é muito mal, Almofadinhas... – suspirou Remo, enquanto se soltava de Sirius e andava ao seu lado.

-'Brigado... – ri ele, como se fosse um elogio.

Os dois chegam ao salão comunal, mas não encontram Tiago e por fim decidem subir ao quarto. E encontram Tiago dormindo.

-Eu não acredito que ele deixou a gente preocupado pra vir dormir... – comenta Sirius cansado.

-Eu falei pra gente ir pra aula...

Sirius ignora Remo e vai até o amigo, balançando ele.

-Acorda cara!

Tiago olha pros dois, ainda sonolento.

-O que foi Sirius? – resmunga Tiago mal-humorado.

-Nada cara...A gente só veio ver se tava tudo bem com você. – Sirius vai para o lado do Remo.

-É cara...Que houve! – pergunta Remo, preocupado.

-Nada...Não consegui falar com ela...

-Você fez burrada cara... – suspirou Sirius.

-Que se dane a Evans...To cansado dela... – fala Tiago com certa irritação.

Remo e Sirius se entreolham e ficam calados, Tiago se levanta.

-A gente deve ta atrasado pra uma aula...E...Cadê o Rabicho?

-O Sirius o obrigou a ir buscar algo pra gente comer... – resmunga Remo irritado e olhando pelo canto dos olhos para Sirius.

-Ué! A fome não tem pressa meus caros! E o Rabicho também estava com fome, não fiz nada mais, nada menos do que dar um empurrãozinho para que ele fosse comer... – Sirius falava em um tom certo e bem correto, mas com divertimento.

-E o obrigou a trazer comida pra gente! – terminou Remo ainda irritado.

-Mas é claro! A gente vai perder algumas aulas, precisamos de comida para suportar não poder ir à aula. – Sirius continuava com seu tom.

Tiago ficou calado, pensando, mas ao ver que uma pequena discussão começava sobre a comida que Pedro fora buscar, Tiago sorriu levemente.

-Por favor, Almofadinhas! – Remo já tinha o rosto vermelho e a voz um pouco mais alta.

-Por favor, o que, Reminho? – Sirius sorria falso, mas seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho maroto de sempre.

Sirius estava conseguindo irritar Remo, que bufou irritado, Tiago percebendo que a briga iria poder ficar pior que aquilo, se meteu no meio dos dois.

-Calma! Meu Deus! Achei que vocês iam ficar mais felizes por a gente não ver aula e ainda ter comida!

-O problema não é esse, é que nosso querido Reminho. – Sirius falava sarcástico. – Queria ficar mais tempo conversando com sua querida Annizininha.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios de Tiago e no mesmo instante ele se virou para um Remo corada, tanto de vergonha como de raiva.

-Oras! É só eu não ir a uma aula e já acontecem varias coisas? – a voz de Tiago era de fingindo desapontamento. –Tsk, tsk, tsk... E você não ia me contar, Aluado? Decepcionante vindo de você... – Tiago abaixou sua cabeça, de forma triste, mas ainda sorrindo malicioso.

-Mas...Não aconteceu nada! Nós só conversamos! Almofadinhas fica inventando coisas. – Remo não sabia o que falar, estava mais corado de vergonha do que de irritação.

-Sim! Como pude me enganar? – Sirius ainda continuava irônico, mas logo se desatou a rir do amigo.

-Almofadinhas! Não pode ficar se enganando desse jeito! – agora era Tiago quem ria de Remo, que se mostrava cada vez mais vermelho.

O olhar que Remo lança a Tiago e a Sirius chegava a dar medo, ele nunca tinha se sentido tão sem graça e sem saber o que fazer naquela hora, claro que tirando as vezes que ele falava com Anne.

-Vocês dois se merecem... – Remo fala irritado, não agüentava que eles ficassem brincando com ele assim, principalmente se o motivo da brincadeira fosse Anne.

-Tudo bem...Paramos, Almofadinhas... – diz Tiago, sorrindo maroto sem ao menos se intimidar pelo olhar de Remo.

-Só se você admitir que está caído pela Anne... – continua Sirius, também sorrindo marotamente e com divertimento.

-Eu não estou "caído" pela Anne! – Remo fala enquanto virava o rosto para o lado, que havia ficado mais vermelho.

Antes que Tiago ou Sirius pudessem ficar zoando com Remo, Rabicho chega com suas mãos, bolsos e tudo o mais, cheios de comida. Sirius sorri e vai até o amigo, pegando algumas coisas. O mesmo fazia Tiago, só Remo que não comia nada e continuava com seu semblante emburrado, o que deixava o dia mais divertido para Tiago, que tentava esquecer Lílian.

Agora era a vez de Rabicho ficar irritado, Tiago e Sirius estavam pegando toda a comida que ele havia pego na cozinha.

-Minha...Minha comida... – Rabicho fala tristemente, mas pouco tempo depois, vendo que Sirius e Tiago não iam parar de comer, ele da de ombros e começa a comer também.

Remo suspirou e pegou um biscoito de chocolate, sem a mínima vontade de comer. Ele olhou para a porta do dormitório.

-Eu vou a aula...Se você não vão... – e sem dizer mais nada, Remo saiu pela porta. Aquele ia ser um longo dia...

---xxx---

Lílian tinha acordado e olhou para o céu que mostrava uma noite bela e límpida. Tinha dormido demais! Ou seja, tinha perdido todas as aulas por causa de um babaca, chamado, Tiago Potter. Com irritação, a garota ajeitou suas vestes e saiu de seu dormitório e depois do salão comunal, indo para o Salão Principal para que pudesse jantar.

Quando chegou lá, viu que ainda tinha bastante gente e que provavelmente tinham acabado de chegar das ultimas aulas do dia. Lílian procurou suas amigas com os olhos e notou que elas estavam sentadas a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, a casa de Jennifer. Antes de se juntar as suas amigas, ela foi andando até onde os Marotos estavam.

-Remo! – ela chamou a atenção do monitor. Remo se virou para ela e sorriu.

-Sim, Lily?

-Poderia me emprestar as anotações das aulas? Eu caí no sono hoje...Acho que estou muito cansada... – diz Lílian encabulada. Tiago não pode deixar essa passar.

-Também...Vive estudando e estudando... – ele diz com frieza. Lílian ignorou o rapaz, esperando a resposta de Remo.

-Claro que sim, Lily! Mas...A McGonagal ensinou algumas coisas difíceis de Transfiguração...Se quiser que eu te ajude... – Remo ainda sorri para amiga, também ignorando Tiago. O garoto de óculos, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas continuou com sua frieza.

-Adoraria, Remo! Pode ser amanhã? Depois das aulas? – Lily sorri amavelmente para Remo.

-Claro, Lily! – diz remo.

-Certo! Obrigada Remo! Até! – ela sorriu mais uma vez, e ignorando completamente Tiago Potter, se virou e foi andando até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, onde estava Amos Diggory e suas amigas em uma conversa bem animada.

Remo se sentou ao lado de Tiago, que esperou Lílian se sentar com as amigas para falar com certa irritação para Remo:

-Que intimidade é essa com a Evans?

-Eu achei que estava tentando esquecer ela, Pontas... – Remo fala calmamente.

-E estou... – Tiago vira o rosto para o prato, não seria tão fácil esquecer a garota, sendo ela da mesma casa e amiga de Remo.

-Tanto está, Pontas...Que não consegue nem disfarçar enquanto a observa... – a voz de Sirius soava um tanto séria e até mesmo penalizada, por ver o estado em que o amigo se encontrava.

-Vou esquece-la...Vocês verão... – Tiago desviou os olhos de Lílian para o prato, com extrema tristeza.

Será que seria tão difícil esquecer a ruiva que tinha tomado seu coração e o preenchido de amor? É...Ia ser bem difícil...Tiago suspirou cansado...Nunca conseguiria esquecer Lílian Evans...Mas podia tentar ao menos, não é?

Lílian andava para perto de suas amigas, que sorriram ao vê-la, afinal ela tinha sumido pelo dia todo. Lílian sorri de volta, mas sem conseguir esquecer o olhar que Tiago lançou a ela.

A ruiva se sentou ao lado de Jennifer e em frente a Anne, que mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

Do seu outro lado se encontrava Amos com um sorriso calmo e de muita beleza. Lílian se virou para ele e também sorriu, logo voltando a olhar para Anne.

-Me desculpem por ter sumido hoje, meninas... – Lily diz, esquecendo de Tiago por um momento e se concentrando em parecer impassível.

-Não tem problema Lílian...Mas nós ficamos preocupadas... – fala Jennifer.

-Sim, a Jennifer tem razão, ficamos muito preocupadas, mas eu já fico aliviada por você estar bem... – Anne fala com seu sorriso.

-E também Lily, se você não tivesse faltado na segunda aula, a nossa querida Anne não poderia ter ficado conversando com o Remo... – Jennifer sorrindo maliciosamente para Anne, que cora, já que a amiga tinha contado as novidades.

Lily ri maliciosa e se vira para Anne.

-Me diga, Anne...O que aconteceu na aula?

-Ahh...Nada demais..Só conversamos... – Anne dá um suspiro meio entediado.

-Queria que fosse mais não, é? – Jennifer riu da vergonha de sua amiga diante de sua pergunta.

-Jen! E não sou assim! – repreendeu a garota eu estava bem envergonhada.

Lily conseguiu esquecer Tiago por um tempo.

-Onde está Karla? – pergunta a ruiva, olhando para Jennifer que ainda ria da situação.

-Não sei! – Anne da de ombros.

-Estranho... – diz Jennifer.

-Acho que a vi nos jardins... – Amos disse, olhando para as garotas.

-Vamos lá! – fala Anne animada.

Jennifer se levanta, seguida por Anne.

-Vamos Lily... – Jennifer pega o braço de Lílian tentando fazer a garota de levantar.

-Ah certo...Vamos... – Lílian se levantou, acenando para Amos e sendo seguida por um par de olhos castanhos-esverdeados.

O que teria acontecido com Karla, afinal?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Ju Lupin:** Hey Babylons... outro cap pra vocês... mas eu to irritada com vocês! Como vocês não mandam review pra gente? #irritada#

**Let Black: **É isso aew pessoal! Poxa! Fazemos a fic com tanto carinho...E vocês nem dao bola pra gente...çç

**Ju Lupin:** Mas querem saber, eu vou continuar a escrever a fic msm sem ter reviews, pq a fic ta maravilhosa, e nem pra mandarem uma review... eu ate deixo vcs flarem mal da fic u.ú

**Let Black:** Isso aew, Ju! Chuta o balde! XDD Mas eu concordo com ela..Poxa gente...Deixem reviews, okay? Estamos indo! Beijos!

**Ja Lupin:** Sim! E se não deixarem eu... eu... eu choro çç

Beijos o/

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_


End file.
